Music is Magic
by ForkOnTheLeft
Summary: Octavia needs a band in time to play for the Brony Bowl. Though her 'band' doesn't cooperate very well... I DON'T OWN MLP OR SPONGEBOB. Only my one-time OC.


Yeah, I'm a Brony. Deal with it.

Disclaimer: Blah Blee Bloo I dont own Spongebob or Mlp.

I do own Saprano Clef.

He is a Gold stallion with a dark grey mane, a Treble Clef cutie mark, and a moustache.

Note: Angel can talk in this. Why? Use your imagination.

* * *

Octavia is playing her bass until her doorbell rings.

Doctor: Yeah uhh, we're with the pet hospital down the street, and I understand that you have a dying animal In your house.

Octavia slams her door. The phone rings, Octavia picks it up.

Octavia: Hello. You've reached the house of unrecognized talent.

Saprano Clef: Sounds like you've got a dying animal to attend to, eh ol' chum?

Octavia: (gasp) Saprano Clef from band class?

Saprano: I hear you're playing the cash register now.

Octavia: Sometimes. Uh, how's the moustache?

Saprano: It's big and valuable. I'm the leader of a big fancy band now, and we're supposed to play the BRONY BOWL next week.

Octavia: The bro-bro-bro…The bro-bro-bro…The bro-bro-bro...

Saprano: That's right. I'm living YOUR dreams Octavia. The problem is, I'm busy next week and can't make it. So, I was hoping you and your band could cover for us.

Octavia: Ohh, uhh, I…I, uhh…

Saprano: I knew it! You don't even have a band! Well, I'll just let you get back to the fast food industry now.

Octavia: _**HOLD IT!**_ It just _**so**_ happens that I _**don't**_ sell fast food, I _**do**_ have a band, and we're going to play that **_Br_****_ony__ Bowl!_** How do you like _**that,**_ Fancycolt_?_

Saprano: Good luck, next Tuesday. I hope the audience brings lots of…**Ibuprofen**. (Both hang up phone)

Octavia: I've got to drum up a band fast! Drum…heheh…band humor.

* * *

The Ponyvillians reading off of band practice flyers

Apple bloom: Looking to add a sense o' fulfillment to yer dull, dull life?

Angel: Then become part of the greatest musical sensation ever to hit Ponyville...

Rarity: And be forever adored by thousands of ponies you don't know...

Spike: Not to mention free refreshments...

Practice begins tonight. 8:30 sharp. (Octavia looks at her watch while driving a carraige with instruments)

Octavia: Stupid music rental clerk made me late. That foal didn't know an oboe from an elbow. Elbow, heh, more band humor.

Ponyvillians: BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH...

Octavia: Ponies, ponies, settle down! Ok, now. How many of you have played musical instruments before?

Angel: Do instruments of torture count?

Octavia: No.

Snails: Is mayonnaise an instrument?

Octavia: No, Snails, mayonnaise is not an instrument.

Snails raises his hoof again.

Octavia: Apple cider isn't an instrument, either. (Snails lowers his hoof) Great. Nopony has experience. Fortunately, I have enough talent for everypony. Hehe...

Spike: When do we get the free food?

5 minutes Later...

Octavia: Ok, try to repeat after me. (Octavia plays 6 notes) Brass section, go. (brass section repeats) Good. Now the wind. (wind section repeats) And now the drums.

The drum players, including Pinkie, try to they blow on their drum sticks, which blow out and stick Octavia to the wall.

Octavia: Too bad that didn't kill me.

* * *

Later.

Octavia: Let's just try stepping in rhythm. Now I want everyone to stand in straight rows of five.

Discord: Is this the part where we start kicking?

Octavia: No, Discord, that's a chorus line.

Snails: Kicking? I want to do some kicking! (Snails kicks Apple Bloom in her leg )

Apple Bloom: Ow! Why, you…! ( Apple Bloom lunges at Snails, which then makes a dust ball, which goes out an open door, which then closes)

Snails is heard screaming outside, then he pokes his head through the door.

Snails: Whoever's the owner of the white carraige, you left your lights on.

Snails walks in with his neck replaced by a trombone, his head in the horn, then plays a tune with a series of A and B-flats when walking. When he sits down, he plays a loud Note the trombone stick goes down, he opens his mouth, then when the note is over, he looks down at the trombone.

* * *

Day two.

Octavia's band is walking down a street, playing music.

Octavia: Okay, that's perfect everybody. Pony Bowl here we come. Flag twirlers, really spin those things. Okay, turn. Flag twirlers, let's go. I wanna see some spinning. Flag twirlers let's move! C'mon, move!

Flag twirlers spin too fast and fly into the air like helicopters and explode by running into a blimp that just _happened _to be flying by. Trumpet players play "Taps", then Octavia lies down on street, In fetal position.

* * *

Day three.

Octavia is checking up on Angel to see how he's doing.

Octavia: How's that harmonica solo coming, Angel?

Angel: It's awesome! Ya wanna see?

Angel runs to his harmonica and plays the first note. Runs along and plays another note. Runs down and plays three notes. He gets tired and walks slowly to play another note, but he is too tired to. Falls down and spreads saliva.

* * *

Day four.

Octavia: Well, this is our last night together before the show. And I know that none of you improved since we began…(Snails chews on a trumpet)...but I have a theory. People talk loud when they wanna act smart, right?

Angel: _**CORRECT!**_

Octavia: So, maybe if we play loud, people might think we're good. Everybody ready?

Everypony gets their instuments ready.

Octavia: And a one, and a two, and a one, two, three, four!

Windows break and Octavia's mane is blown back when they make a very loud noise with their instruments.

Octavia: Ok, new theory. Maybe we should play so quietly, no one can hear us.

Braeburn: Well, maybe we wouldn't sound so _bad_ if _**some**_ people didn't try to play with big, meaty claws!

Spike: What did you say, _**punk?**_

Braeburn: _**BIG**_, _**MEATY**_ _**CLAWS!**_

Spike: Well, these claws ain't just for attracting Rarity!

Braeburn: Bring it on, Kid! Bring it on!

Twilight: No, people. Let's be smart and bring it _off_.

Derpy: _**Oh**_, so now the magic librarian is going to preach to us.

[ALL ARGUING]

Octavia: Wait, wait. I know tensions are high...

Everypony gets into a fight. Rainbow Dash and Applejack are yelling at each other. Derpy slams a drum on Applejack's head for no reason.

Octavia: There's a deposit on the equipment, ponies!

Everyone uses their instruments as weapons. Spike and Braeburn charge with clarinets. Just as they're about to collide, Rarity slams them with cymbals.

Octavia: Settle down, please.

Apple Bloom and Iron Will are fighting. Apple bloom destroys Iron Will's xylophone shield with two drumsticks and he runs away. Snails kicks Apple Bloom again, and she chases Snails with another trombone. The clock sounds at 10 and everypony stops fighting.

Discord: Hey, class is over! (they all walk to the door when Octavia slams them open)

Octavia: Well, you did it. You took my one chance at happiness and crushed it. Crushed it into little tiny, bite-size pieces. I really had expected better of you ponies. I guess I'm a loser for that, too. Don't bother showing up tomorrow. I'll just tell them you all died in a marching accident. So, thanks, thanks for nothing.

Snails: You're welcome.

Pinkie: What kind of monsters are we? That poor creature came to us in her hour of need, and we failed her. Octavia has always been there for us when it was convenient for her. Mr. cake, when your little Pound cake was trapped in a fire, who rescued him?

Mr. cake: A firecolt.

Pinkie: And Applejack, when you fainted from all that apple cider, who revived you?

Applejack: Some pony in an ambulance.

Pinkie: Right. So, if we can all just pretend that Octavia was a firecolt, or a pony in an ambulance, then I'm sure that we can all pull together and discover what it truly means: **to be in a marching band.**

Braeburn: Yeah, for the firecolts!

All: Hooray!

Pinkie: Now let's make Octavia proud. A-one, a-two, a-pinkydinkydoo.

* * *

At Pony Bowl.

Octavia: I _knew_ this was going to happen. They're just going to have to find another band to play. I just hope that… (sees Saprano) …**SAPRANO_ DOESN'T FIND OUT! SAPRANO! AAH!_** What are you doing here?

Saprano: I just wantend to see you fail. So where's your

Octavia: Um, they couldn't come. They…died.

Saprano: Then who's that?

Octavia: _**AAH! THAT'S MY BAND!**_

Pinkie: We're ready to perform, Octavia.

Saprano: Well, Tavie, this is exactly how I pictured your band with look. (Pinkie dances while flicking her tongue back and forth)

Octavia: (disturbed) That's her…_eager dance_. (Saprano laughs. They all go into the Brony Bowl)

Octavia: Well, I guess this will be the last time I can show my face in this town.

Pinkie: That's the spirit, Tavie. (bowl raises above a football field)

Annoncer: Ok, bronies. Put your hands together for the Ponyville SuperBand! (crowd cheers)

Snails: These are some ugly looking ponies.

Pinkie: Maybe we're in My little pony G2.

Twilight: What?

Pinkie: Nothing.

Spike: I think I'm gonna be sick.

Octavia (Nervously) Ok, everybody. Let's get this over with. One, two, three, four...

Several band members play trumpets for a short time. Angel starts playing a tiny piano, and Pinkie begins singing.

Pinkie: The baker makes all...

it's the thrill of one more sweet.

The last one to call...

will never get to taste their treat.

(Discord and Twilight start playing guitars)

Don't ever look back on the oven closing up.

The only were their cream on the top.

Oh, the daydream begins.

And it's sweet, sweet, sweet cupcakes, yeah.

And they're ours for the taking, they're ours for the bite,

in the sweet, sweet, sweet cupcakes, yeah.

And they are ours to eat. (Snails drum solo)

Sweet, sweet, sweet cupcakes.

Saprano and Octavia are shocked at the band's success and Octavia dances, Saprano has a heart attack and she jumps into the air, glad that she finally has a real band.

* * *

...And**_ That _**is the end of our story.


End file.
